


Dramione Drabbles

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of un-related 100-word drabbles written for the monthly DMHG Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Helpless Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for August 2010 - Need

  
Draco stayed still, unmoving. His gaze falling on the spectators around the coffin; around his mother. The rain blurred his vision. The starless night seemed to match his soul.

He felt her as she moved towards him, the damp ground scrunching beneath her feet. She reached for his hand tentatively; her fingers warm against his cold skin. He let go; her touch burning him with what he'd lost.

With a sad sigh, she turned to leave. He grabbed her hand to stop her, his eyes closing in defeat. He couldn't do this, not without Hermione.

She stayed.

And he cried.


	2. Competitive Streaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for October 2010 - Pumpkin

  
"A pumpkin carving contest that will encourage 'healthy' competition? We all know everyone will cheat and use magic. Don't you think, Harry?"

"Hermione-"

"Look at this for example." She bent down to inspect the vegetable, ignoring the surprised student standing beside it, carving knife in hand. "It's not too bad. The mouth looks scary, but the eyes could use more work." Sighing, she picked it up. "I suppose it would have to do."

"Granger! What-"

"Come on, Harry." She strutted away, Potter following apologetically.

Draco stood dumbfounded for a moment before he finally found his voice. "Oi! That's _my_ pumpkin."


	3. A Needed Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for November 2010 - Waiting

  
"It's either _him_ or _me_ ," he growled, his tone deadly.

" _Don't-_ " She was shaking, tears prickling her eyes. "Don't make me choose. Please, Draco."

"You can't keep _doing_ this to me. You can't keep me on your leash like some bloody dog, waiting-"

"I'm not!"

"Aren't you?" he snapped.

She recoiled. "I never meant-"

"No one does. Grow up, Granger. Make your choice."

"I- I can't."

His eyes hardened. "I think you have."

"No. I-"

He stepped forward, grabbing her arms painfully. "Then come _with me_."

 _She can't leave him. She couldn't. She-_

But, he was _pleading._

"Okay," she whispered.


	4. A Different Kind of Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for December 2010 - A gift  
> 

  
Hermione stared, dumbfounded. "Is this a joke?"

"Not at all. You _did_ want quality time with Weasel and Pothead as a gift."

Her eyes narrowed. "These are blow up dolls."

"With an uncanny resemblance, I might add. One of them even has a scar."

Glaring menacingly, she marched to their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Draco winced before he felt a light tug on his sleeve, and looked down.

"Now?" the boy asked.

"As long as she's mad at me, you're safe." Draco nudged him. "Go tell her what you did."

Honestly, the things he'd do for his son.


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for February 2011 - Veritaserum

  
"Draco Malfoy, do you admit that your testimony was told while under the influence of Veritaserum?"

 _No_. "Yes."

Hermione paused to look at the blond hopefully. "Do you also admit that you didn't hinder the use of the potion and therefore what you said was the truth?"

 _No_. "Yes."

Hesitating, she leaned forward. "Did you ever really love me?" she whispered.

He stared at her unseeingly. _Yes_. "No."

She left then, her eyes tearing up.

Just as the door closed he focused his gaze. He had watched his mother wait for his father. He couldn't let that happen to Hermione.


	6. A Father's Murderous Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for March 2011 - Murder

  
The initial bite happened the moment Draco arrived, and it took two minutes to get Fluffy to let go.

"It's a demon," he sneered at her dog as she tended to his 'wounded suit'. "It tried to kill me."

Hermione looked at her pet while it sat politely, wagging its tail. "Don't be melodramatic."

"There! See? The beast growled at me! He's trained by your father to hate me."

"Forget about him! Are you coming over tonight?"

Draco eyed the dog warily. "He sleeps in your bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Then, _no_."

Hermione sighed. She should have known her father wasn't joking.


	7. Fool For Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for April 2011 - Fools

  
When he was eleven, he was called a fool. His father thought him to be weak.

When he was sixteen, he was called a fool. The Dark Lord found him to be useless.

When he was eighteen, he was called a fool. He ignored the one person who could have freed him from prison.

 _Hermione_. His love, his lust, his _everything._

She too would call him a fool; a fool who didn't accept her hand in friendship.

If only she knew why he did this; so he could be better for _her._

If only she understood.

If only... she knew.


	8. A Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for May 2011 - Year

  
The collective gasp of the older Malfoys echoed throughout the Manor.

Surprised herself, Hermione leaned towards Draco, whispering, "Did you have to tell your parents that we eloped _now_?" She eyed the Malfoys as they stared at the couple incredulously.

Her husband simply grinned. "If not now, when?"

Her eyes narrowed. "And when will you tell them that I'm pregnant?"

His arm circled her waist to hold her flat stomach gently. "Give me a year until the baby is cute and cuddly."

"That's what you said about our relationship."

He smirked. "And do you see how well that worked out?"


End file.
